A Wanted Kunoichi
by cuteCharmy94
Summary: Running as fast as his legs could take him, the man fled down the cobbled alleyways of Japan. His breathing was heavy, the sound bouncing off the walls flying past him while blood dripped from his body to the stones below. He needed to get out of the country and fast, they weren't far behind. One wrong turn and he knew he wouldn't survive...
1. safety's first

**Chapter #1 safety first**

**Lucian Hamato: thank u so much for helping me i really appreciate it and im glad u liked the first chap lets hope they do too ^ ^**

**back to the story I'm not good with summaries so i'll make this short ;) this story is about a young girl named Kishin she's my OC of the story**

**Kishin: wao... way to go! **

**Me: what i told them i wasn't good with summaries! .**

**this is based on the 2003 mixed a little with the 2012 version of TMNT**

**Disclaimer: i do not own TMNT nore their characters the only one i own is Kishin and two others that are in this chap**

**enjoy! ;) **

Running as fast as his legs could take him, the man fled down the cobbled alleyways of Japan. His breathing was heavy, the sound bouncing off the walls flying past him while blood dripped from his body to the stones below. He needed to get out of the country and fast, they weren't far behind. One wrong turn and he knew he wouldn't survive. Ignoring the numbness in his feet, he pushed on…

…He couldn't let them get their hands on the child he carried in his arms.

He reached for his pocket, hand closing round a temporary solution to his problem: a smoke bomb. He just needed to buy some time so he could at least to get out of Japan. In his condition he would not have been able to take down his chasers without putting the child in harms' way, not in his current physical state. Saki had done a number on him during their fight and he knew he was lucky to be alive.

Ducking around the corner, he used that moment he was out of sight to throw the smoke pellet to the ground, smoke instantly clouding up the alley. Putting on a quick burst of speed using the last of his energy, he bolted, weaving his way through the alleys and to the docks as a boat started to pull out from the harbour.

Taking a quick breath and tightening his hold on the child, he ran to the end of the dock and leapt onto the boat, swinging up and out of sight, landing unseen and unheard by anyone. Placing the child on the floor, he used his meagre first aid supplies to tend to his wounds, doing what he could to staunch the blood flow while the little two year old watched in confusion and curiosity, unaware of what was going on.

He smiled at the child, glad she wasn't affected by what had just happened. One day though, she would have to know the truth, when she was old enough to understand. He would make sure she wasn't left in the dark but, for now, he would make sure she was kept safe…

* * *

><p>Sitting atop his throne, Saki's fingers drummed out a rhythm atop the chairs arm, the minor injuries he had attained to his body earlier already patched up. His patience was wearing thin but, in general, Oroku Saki was never a patient man. Slamming his fist down against the chair he yelled,<p>

"Where is that girl?!

The anger and annoyance was evident in his tone as he stood, a low growl slipping from his mouth. Impatience levels running high, Saki was on the verge of losing his composure. Heads would roll if he was not brought some news in the next few seconds!

The knock that sounded at his door drew his attention, a foot soldier entering and quickly kneeling before him. A cool sneer rose onto Saki's features as he turned to face the kneeling man.

"Ah excellent, I have been expecting some good news. Report."

His sneer started to fall as the soldier stayed quiet before speaking in a shaky voice,

"Yes…well… do have news Master….but…" The way he spoke, the way he refused to meet Saki's eyes…it didn't take a genius to know that the news was not what he wanted to hear. Hesitant, the soldier finally said

"Well... umm... Ashido Takashi escaped sir... and he escaped with the girl too..." Having delivered the news, the foot soldier did not dare to raise his gaze towards his master. With rage boiling up inside him, Saki's cool snapped.

"WHAAAAT!?"

Saki snarled, reaching out to yank the man up by his collar, glaring at him while the man's face went pale under his Master's clear anger.

"You miserable imbecile, find them or I'll have your head on a silver platter for dinner!" Dropping the man to the ground, he turned on his heel, not giving the soldier a second thought as he ran out. Stopping behind his desk, Saki called out for the one man he knew would be able to get the job done,

"Hun!" Seconds later, the burly bond man walked through his doors.

"Yes Master?" Saki knelt down behind his desk, narrowing his eyes at his right hand man.

"I want you to find Takashi and kill him…but bring me back the girl!"

* * *

><p>They'd been wandering the streets of the small Alaskan town for the last hour. The two year old was curled against his chest, shivering slightly as they walked away from another house that hadn't opened its door to his persistent knocking. Takashi knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, his own body heat dwindling quickly but he was more concerned about the wellbeing of the child than himself. They needed to find a place to stay and warm up.<p>

His feet were going numb, energy depleting and he'd almost given up when he spotted a lantern swinging up ahead, growing closer. Takashi stopped, shivering slightly as he narrowed his eyes, trying to pierce through the snow falling around them. Coming toward them was an elderly lady, lantern hanging from her hand and a kind smile on her face.

He barely heard her name…Carmine Anderson…or the offer of shelter. Without hesitation, he took the hand she offered to him and followed. She brought them to her home, seated him down and gently pried the child from his grasp, ensuring she was warm and resting peacefully before coming back and aiding to his injuries. He remembered thanking her, telling her he was grateful for her kindness…

…and that was the last thing he remembered before he finally succumbed to the sleep he so desperately needed.

When he awoke, he opened his eyes and watched Carmine stand, moving over to checkon the sleeping girl before turning back. Noticing him awake, she smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Takashi nodded, propping himself up slightly while returning her smile.

"I am, thank you." Carmine smiled warmly, looking back over at the child before asking curiously,

"Does she have a name?" Takashi nodded, looking over at her sleeping face.

"Her name is Kishin, named after her mother." At the mention of the girls' mother, his smile fell just a little. Then he looked at Carmine quickly.

"You are not concerned about he-" Carmine raised a hand, interrupting him.

"I do not question why mother Nature does the things she does. I know there will be a reason though. So no, I am not concerned." Carmine smiled softly.

"She has lovely eyes. I would like to ask…but how did she come to be this way?" A little shocked at the sudden question, Takashi hesitated for a moment before he decided, after all she had done for them, she deserved an answer.

"When she was a year old she accidentally touched a broken canister filled with a green ooze. But…by the time I got there…I was too late…she had already mutated into this."

Shame laced his voice and he lowered his gaze, leaning back against the pillows on the couch he rested on. Carmine, noting the exhaustion still lining his features, gave him akind smile.

"That's enough questions for today, you must rest. You and Kishin are welcome to stay as long as you like. I have placed spare blankets beside the couch if you or she gets cold and I will be in my room just down the hall if you need me." She stood, patting his shoulder comfortingly as she passed saying

"Goodnight." He smiled, eyes falling closed once more as he said tiredly,

"Thank you again, and goodnight to you to…Mrs Anderson-sama." With those words, he lapsed back into a quiet slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>well! this is the of the first chap. till next time! i really hope u liked it ^ ^ n thank u again Lucian for ur wonderful help<strong>

**please review! n i'll see u on the next chap! ;)**


	2. Safe, but for how long?

**Chapter #2**

**Safe, but for how long? **

**Here's chap 2 hope u like it! ^ ^**

**Kishin: *poker face* u should really learn how to talk to people more**

**Me: leave me alone! DX uugh!**

**Kishin: just saying I mean, it's not like they're going to bite u - -**

**Raph: question, when the hell are we gonna appear!?**

**Mikey: uh! Do we appear in this chap?**

**Don: no Mikey probably not but if I'm correct we are going to be part of the story right?**

**Me: ugh! Stop asking so many questions! N for the umpteen time YES! U guys r part of the story, now let the readers read!**

**Leo: what I miss?**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**

**Leo: ….**

**Enjoy XD**

Five years had passed since the incident that occurred in Japan. A young, bright and beautiful little girl was playing in the woods with whatever she could find, but of course, she played without any humans around to witness, nor to far from her house. She didn't want to get into trouble with her father. As a voice floated across the clearing, she looked up with a smile.

"Kishin, breakfast is ready!" yelled the elderly woman.

Kishin, without hesitation, ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. She always loved her grandmother's cooking and wouldn't stop for a second to eat her delicious meals.

"Kishi-" Carmine was cut off when she heard the girl shout

"I'm here, I'm here! Geez grandma, you don't have to call me twice, I heard you the first time." Before her stood a little seven year old white mutant tiger with her black and white coat, her little brown boots, her short, soft, white hair tied up in two ponytails and her ice blue eyes staring up at her with an innocent look on her features. Her grandmother sighed, giving her a look.

"Look at you! You're all dirty, and full of mud!" shouted the woman with a frown on her face, scolding the tiger cub before her,

"You took a shower this morning!"

"I see the birthday girl is up" her father said while entering into the kitchen door. Kishin had forgotten completely that today was her birthday and she got very excited of hearing the news

"Gdmrrn'n Mstr Takshi (good morning Master Takashi)" she chirped in excitement, her mouth full

"Good morning" her father said in return

"Don't speak with your mouth full young lady!" Carmine scolded playfully at the seven year old.

"Sorry" the striped tiger apologized and continued eating her meal.

"When you're finished we are going to give you another shower, missy, we don't want you all dirty for your birthday, now do we?" Kishin nodded her head as she replied

"Yes grandma."

"Good to see the moods are great today" Takashi said with smile on his face and a slight chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Since it's your birthday today and only because it's your birthday there will be no trai-" Takashi was interrupted by his daughter's shouts of happiness, she jumped up and down with her hands up in the air.

"YYAAAAY! No training today!" Takashi couldn't help but laugh at the optimistic enthusiasm that his daughter had.

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki is a man that doesn't give up that easily, he was determined to find her no matter what "if it weren't for that b*** I would have had the girl by now!" he closes his hands into fists while his knuckles crack in the process, he growled his thoughts out loud while slamming his hands on the desk.<p>

"These morons don't know how to do anything right!" He stood up from his chair and turned to look out the window of his building.

"I no longer have to worry about Hamato Yoshi anymore, and I soon won't have to worry about you… Ashido Takashi." An evil grin had appeared on Shredders features.

A knock was heard on the door and an angry sigh escaped Saki's breath.

"What is it!?" the man fumed at the soldier kneeling before him.

"Hun has returned sir," the soldier said while trying to be calm as he sweat dropped

"Excellent, send him up," he said as he went back to staring out the window again.

Hun entered into his master's office

"You called for me master," the man spoke while kneeling down.

"Why is it… that the girl isn't here yet?" he replied, still staring out the window with his hands behind his back, anger was evident in his voice.

"We are looking for her everywhere, Master Shredder, it's only a matter of time," the man solemnly said to his master. Saki anger rose quickly, turning around his arm swept out to knock his papers off his desk as he shouted

"If I don't see that girl here and soon, I will cut you to pieces!" Hun tensed up, then he replied

"Yes sir bu-" Hun was cut off by his Master,

"FIND HER NOW!"

Hun hurried out the door, but before he did so Saki called out his name

"Hun!" The blond looked back and said

"Yes Master?" Saki looked at the blond with a glare as he replied

"You do remember the last time you failed me. Don't disappoint me again." Hun nodded, heading out of the office and quickly sending the foot soldiers to search everywhere for the girl as Saki sat back down on his chair grumbling under his breath,

"Idiots."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen over the small country home and a little cub was fast asleep with her little pajamas on, nicely tucked in her warm bed, with a night light hanging next to it, in a room full of colorful walls and her favorite teddy bears stocked up in line.<p>

"Oh boy, she sure was rather hyper today wasn't she?" Carmine whispered while shutting the door.

"Because someone gave her one too many chocolate flavored cake to eat today," Takashi chuckled lightly while playfully scolding the elderly woman

"Oh pish posh!" was all she replied while waving her hand to side dismissively and standing next to the man.

They had left together to drink some tea in the kitchen and started chatting while they walked…they started talking on how they first met and on how the years passed so quickly by since then. Takashi couldn't believe that his daughter was already seven years old. He sipped his hot tea from his mug and a small smile appeared in his face as he lowered the cup, but it was quickly replaced with one of fear as he began to remember that Oroku Saki would still be after them. The image of that man appeared in his mind, he could see him clearly and the fear on his features slowly changed into one of anger.

"Is everything alright?" Carmine asked with worry in her voice. Takashi was taken out of his trance to see a worried woman in front of him then he asked

"I-I'm sorry what?" He shook his head as he tried to take those horrible memories out of his head.

"I said, if everything was alright? You seem pale." The man, as much as he tried, couldn't hide his worry with a fake smile, not with the woman who had helped them so much over the last seven years ago watching him.

He simply frowned and said

"I'm worried about Kishin and… and you…" He paused as he took a deep breath and continued,

"I have involved you into a situation you that have nothing to do with" He paused again to look at Carmine in the eyes.

"Saki will not stop at nothing to get what he wants and that means killing innocents if he has to" Carmine stood up and looked at Takashi for a few minutes, then she spoke.

"If anyone got anyone into this mess is me" she said with a stern voice, then Carmine changed her tone of voice to a softer one and embraced him with a fierce hug.

"I don't care if my life is in danger. I chose to save you that night, I knew what would come when you told me your story… and I'm willing to sacrifices anything for you two."

Carmine meant every word she said, even if it meant losing her own life to keep them safe. The old woman loved them too much to let something bad happened to them…so she would do everything she could to keep them both safe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile under the city of New York deep into the sewers lived four turtle tots and a rat. The lair was in complete silence for all of them were sound asleep peacefully in their indicated rooms…except one. The boy tossed and turned like he was running away from something or someone, his peaceful slumber interrupted and replaced by one of horror.<p>

There was fire everywhere. He was running very fast and it seemed he was running with a girl by his side, his hand holding hers tightly as he lead her away from danger, neither of them letting go of each other's grasp. As he and the unfamiliar girl ran as fast as they could to look for some place safe, the boy spotted a cave close by. Panting the turtle tot asked

"W-who, who are you?" The girl was about to answer his question until a tall man with red eyes grabbed her by the hair and she quickly screamed for help. He tried his best to help the girl…fear driving the turtle tot as he kicked, punched and screamed at the man.

"LET HER GO!" The boy was also hearing a voice shout his name

"Raphael…Raphael!"

But it wasn't coming from the girl in fact the voice was oddly familiar.

Splinter saw his son struggle from something, it must've been a horrible dream thought the rat while he tried to wake his son up from his nightmare. The rat could hear Raph's shouts from his room, even his brothers awakening from his screaming, they were staring from outside their red clad brother's room. Raph awoke from his horrid dream, gasping for air as if someone was choking him. And the more he realized he was now awake, the more the panic had started to show in his features. Splinter tried to calm his second eldest son, rubbing the back of his son's shell. The rat was letting him know that he was there, that everything was alright and all of what happened was just a bad dream…

…He had no idea it was so much more…

* * *

><p>Takashi thanked Carmine for being such a great hearted person, and he too had come to see her as his own mother just like she saw him like her own son. Since Carmine had cheered the man up, she had begun talking about her past life and how she met the love of her life. To Takashi, the mention of the story and of the man Carmine loved was a new story he hadn't heard and he started to listen with interest on his face…until a little seven year interrupted as she spoke up quietly from the doorway,<p>

"Daddy… I had a nightmare…" Kishin began to cry as Takashi came over, picking her up off the ground. She looked at her father as she struggled to finish her sentence,

"…It had that weird boy and the scary man again…"

_TBC_…


	3. Meeting an end

**Chapter # 3 **

**Meeting an end**

[Early morning]

In a hurry the young foot soldier ran through the first floor of the foot building, stopping in front of an elevator and pushing the button to open the elevator doors. The boy was growing more impatient every minute that passed as he saw no sign of the doors planning on opening, time seeming to creep even as he tried to hurry. When he decided to take the stairs, the doors to the elevator suddenly opened and, with a slight relief, he quickly entered the elevator and pressed the button to the last floor of the foot building.

As he was arriving to his destination he was actually glad that he had good news for his master, but then again he also had bad news for him. Walking from one side to the other in the elevator he didn't know which news to tell Saki first. He thought maybe if he told him the good news first it would be the better option, but then there was the chance he'd be murdered for the bad one.

He suddenly remembered the last time he gave bad news to his master. The Shredder had almost thrown him out the window. Then an idea struck him! What if he told his master the bad news first? Sure he would be upset but then he would tell Saki the good one so he wouldn't be to upset, in fact his master might actually be pleased with such sudden news.

The young foot soldier had arrived at the floor and as soon as the doors open he ran through them and into his master's office, the soldier knocked on the door before going in the moment he heard Saki call out

"Enter!" Taking a breath to calm his nerves the young man walked quickly inside the office, then the boy knelt down,

"I have some news for you master." Without looking up the boy waited for a reply.

With a stern and angry voice Saki said

"Well, out with it boy!" The boy flinched a bit and spoke

"We lost the jewel of Ten Sheng… to the turtles…" Shredder gave the boy a death glare and a small growl escaped from his lips, but before he had the chance to scream at him, the boy spoke up again

"But… there is good news…sir" He slightly looked up, but quickly looked back at the floor as he started to sweat and shake.

Letting him continue Saki prompted him with a simple,

"Go on" The young man's master remained with an expressionless face, the boy quickly spoke without hesitation and said

"We have found Ashido Takashi. Apparently he's located in Alaska and he's been hiding there for thirteen years sir. We also located where he lives and we have foot soldiers watching his every move." When Saki heard the news, a cold sneer appeared in his features.

"Perfect. Cancel my appointment, I'm heading out to visit an old friend." A wicked chuckle escaped Oroku Saki's lips, his smile cruel as he walked away.

* * *

><p>[5:00pm]<p>

On her way home from exploring the great mountains of Alaska with her pet wolf Shiro, Kishin decided to stop by the Yukon River to grab some fish for dinner

"It's been a while, hasn't it…been in here, right buddy?" She said as she sat down next to him, petting him in his favorite place right behind his ears. The black wolf with light brown eyes stared at her as if he was agreeing to what she was saying. She had found Shiro in this same river when he was cub, strangled in what seemed to be a hunters net. His mother was found under a fallen tree and blood all over.

It was a shame his mother died in such a tragic way and by the hands of man, they had killed his mother and left him to die. Kishin had buried Shiro's mother properly so that the spirits may take her away and she could rest in peace. She then proceeded in cutting the net he was tangled in and took the cub home with her. Three years had passed by since then, Kishin's father and grandmother had agreed to let her keep Shiro but on the conditions that she would be responsible for the cub, and so she had raised and trained him well, in fact they made a great team, in training, cleaning, patrolling, looking for clues, you name it.

"Wow… three years, and look how big you are" she said while chuckling when she finished her sentence, looking out at the beautiful sight of the Yukon River. Shiro laid his head on her lap and yawned.

"Oh no you don't! It's not time for resting. We are going to grab some fish, refresh and then head home mister!" She got up from where she was sitting, taking out her fingerless black gloves, then her black hat along with her stylish grey and black military jacket, black short tank top, her loose grey and black military jeans, black and white converse, and her white socks off. She stripped off until she was wearing nothing but her black bikini.

"All right!" she exclaimed as she ran and jumped into the river while shouting "CANNONBALL!"

"Come on Shiro, we'll catch fish later. Let's refresh first" Shiro just sat down and stared at her like if she was some kind of crazy person, then he laid down and put his head on a rock as he yawned again, ignoring the white tiger furthermore

"Fine, tch! Kill joy." She glared and growled at him as her head was half way in the water, suddenly an idea popped in her head, and she grinned evilly as a laugh escaped her lips. "Hehe!"

Nothing but a gasp and splash was heard, Shiro looked at the river from where he was laying, not seeing Kishin worried him, he got up from where he was and started going in her direction, he stopped at the edge of the rock near the cold water. He hated cold water, that's why he had decided not to join her, but he was quickly regretting his decision. Suddenly he was pushed into the river by none other than Kishin herself! Shiro went into the water with a splash, when he got out of the water his expression seemed like if he just saw a ghost.

Meanwhile Kishin was dying of laughter

"Hahahaha! You fell for it, hahaha, you should see your face!" She laughed so hard she was gasping for air, Shiro just looked at her with an 'I hate you' face.

"Alright buddy let's get some fish, haha" Ahe smiled, grabbed her clothes and putting them on, Shiro shook his fur to dry out some of the water. Kishin got the fishing rod, while Shiro grabbed the basket and started walking beside her like nothing ever happen.

* * *

><p>[5:15pm]<p>

Sitting in a lotus position, meditating, Takashi was in his room with nothing but silence filling the air and the smell of fresh hot green tea. Without opening his eyes, he spoke,

"I see you finally found me" a man appeared in the dark corner of his room

"You weren't easy to find." The man in the shadows came closer, he slowly revealed his face while Takashi poured himself a cup of tea

"If you're looking for her" he sipped from his cup and continued

"She's not here and I'm not planning on telling you where she may be either, but you already knew that didn't you, Oroku Saki?" Raising his gaze he looked deep into his foes eyes, anger meeting the coldness.

Silence filled the air yet again, as the two men stared each other down, Saki had broken the silence as he growled

"Foot, destroy him!" Foot soldiers came from everywhere and attacked Takashi. Dodging and striking back the man was trying not to be cornered by the soldiers. A soldier came running towards him with an attack, he blocked the attack, slammed his knee into his stomach, threw him out the window and took out his kusari-gama

"That foolish old hag also refused to tell me where the girl is, but no worries I finished her off quickly" a smirk appeared on Shredder features.

Takashi ran to a group of foot soldiers as he let out a battle cry and shouted

"You b***! You have no HONOR!" Shredder observed the fight with mild amusement, he chuckled and spoke

"How do you expect to fight me, if you can't even handle my own men?" His eyes focused on the battle as he walked in circles around his foe.

"I wouldn't expect you to fight fair!" Takashi replied while blocking another foot soldiers attack.

He was losing his strength, he was getting tired…there was too many of them! Then, they all stopped attacking and Shredder entered through the crowd and was now face to face with him, they had a stare down once again

"If you would have joined me, we could have been powerful allies," Saki spoke as he closed his hand into a fist. Panting Takashi replied

"I'd rather die, then be allies with the likes of you!" His eyes focused on only Saki. Boiling in anger, Shredder responded

"So be it!"

With a battle cry they both ran towards each other and commenced their battle of life and death.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope u enjoyed please review or PM me if any of u have an idea please let me know and I'll see if I can put it ^ ^ till next time!<strong>


	4. A tragic day

**hello my little bunnies, here's chap 4, n now i'm making chap 5, but i'll keep on talking about this later on, ill just let you read it now **

**Enjoy! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

**A tragic day **

Their blades clashed, the sound ringing throughout the clearing as their battle waged on.

Red stained the ground while the house was no more than a raging inferno burning away, the orange glow of the fire haloing the armored man before him, the twin metal claws curling from his hand stained with the same blood that splattered the grass they stood on. Takashi's eyes were wide, filled with fear and anger as he screamed,

"Carmine's still in there!" He didn't need to see the man's face to know that Saki was smirking coldly behind his mask.

"A proper burial for her, don't you think?" Takashi's gaze narrowed on him, breathing labored as more of his own life dripped steadily to join the pool already forming beside his feet. Tossing his kusari-gama to the side, Takashi unsheathed his katana and held it before him.

"Let's end this, Oroku Saki!"

Saki just laughed, cool black gaze raking over his opponent, taking in the torn clothes…the paling skin…the heaving chest…the array of wounds he himself had inflicted with great pleasure…especially the one he had carved deeply into Takashi's chest right beside the man's beating heart resided. A slow grin formed as he replied

"If that is what you wish. Come, and face your death head on." In the next second, their blades were clashing again, both engaged in the fierce battle that had become their focus. Blade met blade, neither able to break the others defense, having mere seconds to attack then counter the next strike aimed to kill. A slice appeared on Saki's chest as Takashi pushed forward, knocking Saki's attack away and getting ion close to land a blow. The minor win lasted no time at all as Saki twisted, slicing downwards toward Takashi's neck. Stepping back quickly, a slight hiss left his lips when the claws cut into his cheek, the wound shallow but stinging.

Takashi panted heavily, eyes locked on Saki, katana held before him once more as white snow started to fall, mixing with the ashes of the flames. The two men kept their gazes locked on the other, neither willing to give.

But Takashi knew it would not last much longer…

…knew he wouldn't last much longer. Breathing was growing difficult, his vision blurring at the edges as he grew light headed. He had lost far too much blood…taken on too many wounds to keep going…

…And he knew Saki did too.

Saki smirked behind his mask as his foe staggered slightly, trying to keep his stance but it was evident who had won this round. Taking his time, he walked toward Takashi, closing the distance, hand curling into a fist before he launched it straight into Takashi's face, sending the man flying backwards to land in the snow, his form unmoving. Chuckling darkly, Saki turned away from him, knowing there was no point in finishing a man off who was already on deaths door.

"Now die, sprawled out on the dirt, like the filth you are."

* * *

><p>Kishin raised her head, nose upturned to the air. Beside her, Shiro let out a low growl. Despite the pile of fish beside them they knew would make their grandmother happy, both felt a strong sense of unease quickly growing within. Then she stiffened, nose catching the scent on the air and her blood turned to ice in her veins, eyes flying wide.<p>

Fire.

And it was coming from her home.

Not caring about the basket of fish, she and Shiro raced through the trees toward the house, praying silently she would arrive and find her family safe but, the moment she burst through the tree line, she realized she was gravely mistaken. The house she called home was engulfed in flames, the glow of the fire reflecting in her wide eyes as she shook her head slowly, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

It was all gone…

The place she had grown up, where she had made so many memories...it was gone. A sense of hopelessness hit her as she just stood there, watching in shock until Shiro bumped against her leg. Maybe…maybe they had gotten out before the fire had set in…maybe they were just round back! Grabbing hold of that single line of hope, Kishin raced round the burning house before quickly coming to a halt, finding herself face to face with a group of black suited people, a strange red symbol stitched into their clothes.

But it wasn't them that made her stop. Looking straight ahead, she could see an immobile figure lying in the red stained snow, the familiar hair swaying slightly in the wind…

…Takashi.

In that instant, Kishin saw red. Eyes narrowing on the men before her she let loose a deep growl and attacked, using every technique her father had taught her to send these men to the ground, slamming their faces into the snow covered ground and not stopping until every one of them was laid out around her, several groaning but remaining still. Not even bothering to wait for the last to fall, she raced over to where Takashi laid, immediately checking for a pulse and her heart raced as she felt the light fluttering of his heart beat against her fingers. Takashi slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her.

"K-Kishin…what are…what are you doing here…?" Kishin gave him a small smile, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh father, don't talk. Save your energy." She bit her lip, looking toward the house and, despite asking him not to talk, she couldn't help the quiet words that slipped out,

"…was grandma…" She couldn't even finish the sentence but her father understood and nodded, that single motion causing the welling tears to fall down her cheeks. Takashi drew in a shuddering breath, focusing on speaking again.

"Listen to me…Kishin…we don't have much time…more foot will be coming after you…" He saw her confused look and just shook his head, wincing slightly at the pain the movement caused.

"There's no time to explain…in the barn, you will find…two black duffel bags. Inside…is everything you should need…along with an important note you must…read…when the time is right…Promise me you…won't read it…till then…" Kishin nodded, tears streaming down her face.

She was never good at goodbyes.

Takashi gave her a small smile, reaching up to stroke her cheek as he continued.

"You must go to New York…take Shiro with you…there you'll search for a man named Hamato Yoshi…also known as master Splinter. He's an old friend…he'll keep you safe…"

Those were his last words.

Kishin stared down at him, shaking her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. But Takashi didn't move again. The tears flowed strongly down her cheeks as she pressed her face to his chest, sobbing loudly against his blood stained kimono. She didn't move, not even when Shiro rested his head against her arm, letting out a low whimper of sadness

Several minutes passed before she finally raised her head, wiping her hand across her eyes and taking a breath, rising. She looked down at her father again and then turned, making her way into the barn toward the two bags resting on the floor. As she reached for the bags, she heard Shiro give off a low growl outside the barn before the tone changed to that of a loud yelp. Kishin spun round at the sound, intent on checking on him but only let out a small cry when she came face to face with the face of a giant fish. Her eyes flew wide as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Hello." Kishin didn't even get a chance to move before the fish moved, jaws clamping down onto her shoulder. Kishin let out a cry of pain, eyes rolling back in her head as she fell to the ground, the poison now racing through her system quickly sending her tumbling into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Hey Don, can I talk ta ya for a sec?"<p>

Don spun in his chair to look at his red clad brother and smiled, nodding.

"Sure Raph. What about?" Raph entered the lab, closing the door behind him and taking a seat beside his brother.

"I was wondering…if uh, ya know, been tha smart one an' all…if ya could 'elp me on somethin' tha's kinda been botherin' me lately…" Don looked at him in curiosity and concern, waiting for him to continue. Raph shifted slightly, looking awkward before continuing,

"Well, ya see…ya remember tha' dream I used ta 'ave when we were kids?" Don nodded silently, ridges furrowing.

"Well I been 'avin' tha' dream again over tha last three days…" Yet again, he got no reply from Don. Raising his gaze to his brothers brown one, he asked slowly,

"Wha' does it mean, Donnie?" Don remained silent for a moment and then sighed, looking at Raph with a smile.

"You've probably been eating too much junk food before bed again and that's why it's returned."

Raph stared at his brother and then frowned in annoyance.

'M serious, Don! Wha' if it's mean' ta mean something?!" Don chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"It's just your imagination, Raph, but do me a favor and lay of the junk food for a while okay?" The hot-headed turtle glared at his supposed genius of a brother. His patience was running thin though. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but Don's complete nonchalant attitude toward him was becoming an irritation.

"…I just feel like…tha dream is telling me somethin', Don, tha' someone needs our help, ya know?"

Don didn't show any further sign of worry, believing that Raph was just over-looking into the dream he had been having since he was a tot.

But neither of them could have known that what Raph was saying was true.

* * *

><p><strong>well there's chap 4 for u ^ ^<strong>

**now about chap 5, if anyone has an idea or something for her encounter with the turtles let me now n i'll see if i put it k **

**anyways PM me if u have an idea or something u want me to put, n i'll see if i can n if u can't PM just leave a review ^ ^ **

**oh n let me know what u think on the review, till next time! XD**


End file.
